


【翻译】the sirens and the thunder(原作：legete）

by Fattura



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Selkies, The Winter Soldier-Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fattura/pseuds/Fattura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，Bucky是个年轻的塞尔克，被Steve召唤，然后决定留下来帮助这个可怜的孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】the sirens and the thunder(原作：legete）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sirens and the thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009876) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> 这篇文支持我度过了两部电影之间的漫长等待，受了CA：TWS的刺激决定翻出来。推介大家去看原文，语言太美，翻译不及其万一。  
> 配对是盾冬盾无差，清水。  
> 谢谢我的beta 韶华，你最好了么么哒。

 

the Sirens and the Thunder

 

        当他第一次感受到召唤，他以为那是个意外。

        他还很年幼；这是他第二次有机会离开水的庇护走上陆地。他的那些年长而睿智的同类同类，他们更喜欢待在暗冷的开阔海洋中，远离海岸和人迹。但他还年轻并且大胆，愿意孤注一掷——他在过去七年中时常想起那晚脚趾缝间的沙粒和热腾腾的饭菜。那晚他看起来是个普通的饥肠辘辘的孩子，一个好心的过路人领他去灯火通明的人类餐厅里饱餐了一顿。那是他生命中最刺激的一晚，他迫不及待地想要重温一遍。最近他一直贴着海岸线游动，用上了他所有的耐心和远见来衡量所有的选项。事实证明，所有的耐心和远见还远远不够。

        他的大部分同类都会选择在一个偏僻的海滩上过夜。但对他来说，城市的灯光和喧闹是莫大的诱惑，他不可能这样浪费七年才有一次的机会。过去的一个月里他反复游过海岸线，这片海滩还是那个码头犹豫不决；贴着大都市，还是靠近游乐场——兴奋的尖叫和灯光一并飘过水面遥遥传来。他有足够的时间来做决定，但是当那个晚上降临的时候，他还在踌躇。

        正是这种摇摆不定使他在太阳落山后依然浮在水中——他知道自己在浪费时间，可他潜意识里像在等什么来替他做出这个决定。突然一股强大的压迫力促使他离开躲藏的地方，无法摆脱的牵引力拽着他向前。他知道那是什么——每一个塞尔克【1】都知道那是什么——这崭新、温暖但坚定的力量令他惶恐。他能从嘴里尝到，感觉到皮肤下的骚动，七滴人类泪珠里渗出的咸味在呼唤着他。他除了遵循别无选择，它的魔力如同他自己的海豹皮一般包裹着他。但这一定是个错误，因为他还太年轻了，洋溢着活力和好奇心。时代变了，他听说——渔夫们不再等着捕获他们来当妻子或仆人，又或者杀了他们，因为他们搞大了渔夫女儿们的肚子。可是召唤对他们这一族来说依然不是好兆头。当他划开黑沉沉的海水，他的心跳到了喉咙口。一定是搞错了，可是城市的璀璨灯火早就被他抛在了脑后。

       他不必游很远，只到海水开始变得咸苦；因为海滩之夜的临近，他一直在岸边徘徊。他原本打算将他的皮藏在一个停泊的渔船上，计划赶不上变化，他在一个码头停下了。

       他的肺突然开始燃烧，虽然他两分钟前才浮起来换过气。他朝着水面和空气游去，感受到皮下崭新的肌肤。他跃出水面，盐蛰痛他变得敏感的眼睛，水面上舞动的粼粼波光和海水污染的臭气令他瞬间迷失。意识到自己在用新的肢体划水，他及时地捞起自己下沉的皮。这个俯冲灌满了他的鼻子和嘴，他呛得开始咳嗽，仍将皮牢牢抱在自己胸前。海水现在尝起来糟透了。这时，一声呜咽吓了他一跳。

       一个孩子坐在码头边，被一卷绳子遮起大半。他细瘦的腿搭在边缘，脚上破旧的鞋子悬在水面一英尺之上。灯光在他的脸上投下阴影，看起来比白天时要尖锐，但是半干的泪痕依旧明显。周围没有人，城市的喧嚣因为距离显得飘渺，他不死心地四处查看了一番，才不情愿地承认正是这个男孩召唤了他。

       意识到了这个不幸的事实，他用不熟悉的四肢将自己托上木桩，将皮湿淋淋地搭在肩头，一屁股坐在了男孩身边，挤进绳子和船头之间的一小块地方。

      男孩盯着他，身体摆出了防御的姿态，以为会被攻击。“你要干什么？”

      “你刚才在哭。”他解释道，这些字在他嘴里粗糙而陌生。水里必须滴进七颗眼泪，不多不少。他看着男孩脸上将落未落的泪珠，对于命运的离奇感到恼火。

      男孩用他瘦弱的手腕抹擦着脸，转过头去，好像他为此感到羞耻。他感到羞耻的原因现在还不明朗。他静静地等待，感觉很迷茫。他确定这不是他的歌谣应有的样子，看着城市灯光划过水面，一个小男孩在他身边抽泣。

      “我——”男孩开口，继而摇摇头。“没什么。真的。”

       他们都知道他在撒谎，但他并不追问。他眺望着水面，感觉到冷，裸露和空洞。水珠凝结在他薄薄的皮肤上，滑过他的腿，坠进海洋。他身边的男孩努力地吞咽着，企图显得平静。

       “你叫什么名字？”他终于问道，将肩上的皮裹得更紧。那带给他一些安慰；他感觉自己站在什么东西的边缘，被波浪推搡拉扯着，但手里的皮让他知道他还能主宰自己的命运。

       “你知道了又能怎样？”男孩回答，皱着眉。

       他失控地大笑起来，真荒谬啊他的召唤者居然是个孩子，一个甚至不想要他的孩子。这笑声很古怪，更像吠叫，在遥远的城市喧嚣和无止境的水波声的衬托下简直震耳欲聋。男孩吓了一大跳，迅速地环视四周看看有没有其他人听到。

       “你在 _干什么_ ？”他嘶声道。“你想让别人发现我们吗？”

       他也有样学样地环视四周，好像下一秒就会有大批人群向他们扑来。但是没人；他们像之前一样孤零零的。他皱皱鼻子，对着男孩露出他认为最好看的笑容。“告诉我你的名字。”

       男孩瞪了他一眼。最起码他不哭了。“是Steve，okay？嘘。”

       “Steve。”他重复着，然后又默念了一遍，感受到音节在嘴里活动。他没法说这是个 _美丽_ 的名字。“你在这里做什么呢，Steve？”

       孩子看起来并没有被打动。“你太多管闲事了，作为一个啥也没穿披着…”他顿了一下，轻轻地揪了一下皮的边缘。“这是个什么东西？”

       “别管它，”他说，又裹紧了一些。他一点也不想被困在陆地上——想要来参观和被强迫留下完全是两码事。后者很危险。他注视着波浪拍打码头的木头，想直接跳下去。反正他也无需知道任何跟这孩子有关的事。

       Steve盯着他，他转眼回望。Steve被惊了一跳，显然被什么给吓着了。“你的眼睛怎么了？”Steve说，转动脑袋变换角度地观察着。他不知道Steve指什么。“你的眼睛像，像猫还是什么的。”Steve坚持。“它们在发光。”

       他现在才意识到Steve的眼睛不会发光，它们在离开灯光的照射后就变得平板而黯淡。这令人不安。他不想停留在这上面，不想凸显他俩的不同，免得Steve想留下他来了解更多。这并不是说他打不过Steve，而是他很有可能会伤到他，而他觉得自己没法忍受随之而来的内疚。

       他不自在地动动身子，重复道，“你在这干嘛？”Steve皱眉看着他，他知道自己看起来更可疑了。“我能保守秘密的，”他补充。Steve听罢抬头打量他，好像在纠结他值不值得信任。

       沉默一直延续，时而被波涛声打断。当他认为自己可能得不到回答的时候，男孩动了动。“就只是——”Steve像是在咬嘴唇，他将膝盖搂到了胸口，好藏起自己的脸。“是我妈妈。”他终于说，眼睛抬起了一瞬，眼神飘忽，仿佛对自己所看到的不甚满意。他的肢体语言在咆哮，如同遭受了致命的打击；他努力蜷缩着，拼命地想要藏起来，绝望地试图获取一点康复的时间。“她病了，”他续道，转而盯着水面。“而且这不是什么感冒。她在肺结核病房上班，你知道？”

       他没有母亲；他的生命和所有遇到过的塞尔克一样——他于暗沉的水与岩石的撞击，混合着岛屿上黄昏的迷雾中诞生。他的生命开始于海水在狭窄的沟壑里激起的泡沫，他在北大西洋的洋流中磨砺牙齿。碰巧遇见其他的塞尔克，那也只是那样，运气罢了——他们每一个都像浮木随波逐流，形单影只，除非巧合。或许他能叫他们阿姨或者姐妹，甚至偶尔的兄弟，但他们不是 _家人_ 。他像被放逐的人一般孤独，和盐泉一般尖锐，所以他无法感同身受。他只能默默地点头。

       这对Steve来说却好像足够了，突然他开始滔滔不绝。他拼命压抑的所有东西一股脑迸了出来。他看起来也有点被自己吓到了，却并不停止，好像他也没法控制那些词语。他从妈妈说起，说她瞒着他咳血，又说到他也时常生病，他的妈妈如何悉心照料他，他很懊恼令她花费这么多精力。有些时候他觉得是自己害她病得更厉害，好不容易下班回到家，还要继续看护他。他们永远缺钱，看不起能彻底治好他的医生，只能仰仗他妈妈的经验和她同事的一点人情。这个悲伤的故事断断续续，他说到他们如何永远贫穷，他的父亲没来得及见他一面就去世了，他们娘俩如何东拼西凑地活着，还有他多希望他能帮上忙，哪怕只有一次，但是没人愿意雇佣一个病怏怏的孩子。他妈妈今天又值晚班了，而他再也无法待在那个房间里，每当她不在的时候，他就觉得她永远都不会回来了。于是他来到这里，仓库后面的码头，最起码在这里，他可以假装他乐意一个人呆着。

       Steve渐渐地沉默了，不时地抽噎着。当他没有给出回答，没有安慰（因为他能给些什么样的安慰呢？他甚至不知道肺结核是什么），Steve吸吸鼻子点点头，好像他通过了什么考验。“我以前从来没对人说过这些，连一半都没，”Steve说，有些忐忑。

       他微笑起来，嘴边勾起一个小小的弧度，Steve试图模仿。“告诉你了，我可以保守秘密。”他对Steve说。为了活命——他的自由全靠他的嘴紧。他又能告诉谁呢？Steve的世界里没有他的位置。

       这番倾诉和沉默好像累着他了，Steve开始朝身边的卷绳靠过去。他看起来小而脆弱，双腿还在水面上晃荡。不久他就枕着绳子睡着了。

       他知道这就是他逃脱的机会，但是什么东西促使他留下了。内疚，也许，或者是怜悯。他从骨子里觉得不能把一个孩子就这样留下，无人照看，尤其在一个Steve害怕被发现的地方。在太阳升起前他必须回到水里，所以在迟疑了一阵之后，他决定送Steve回家。

       他将皮裹在了腰间，腾出双手，弯腰将Steve背在了背上。男孩轻得惊人；对此他既感到不安又感到庆幸。他自己也尚未长成，如果Steve稍重点，他不确定自己还能背得动他。

       “我能走，”Steve随着颤巍巍的脚步在他耳边喃喃，但并不挣扎。陆地平稳得让人失措，尤其是他之前一直生活在海里，他知道自己不必要地大幅度摇摆着，可是Steve并不介意。

       “告诉我在哪，”他说，好像他自己就能从诸多街道里找到地方。探索的喜悦很快就被要在几百栋相似的楼里找到其中之一的压力给取代，那些楼面被长长的阴影覆盖，没有一点有关目的地的线索。

        Steve动了一下，朝城市眨着眼睛。“往那边走三个街区，”他用胳膊肘示意，然后他们就出发了。他穿梭着，因为时常走丢而频繁摇醒Steve。Steve曾管这座城叫“红钩”【2】。他一点也不喜欢这个地方。他花了小半个世纪才找到Steve的大楼，彼时午夜早已过去，然后用了更久背着Steve（正逐渐变得越来越重）上了五段楼梯，Steve的家在五楼。

        终于，终于，他推醒Steve，问他哪一扇门是他家。短暂的轻松很快变成了烦躁，因为当他拧动门把手时才发现上了锁。有一瞬间，他想把Steve就这么靠着伤痕累累的门放下，但接着门内响起了悉悉索索的动静。一分钟后，有人从一个小缝里打量了他一下，然后门打开了。门里的女人应该就是Steve的母亲，刚下了晚班回家，她瘦到几乎脱形，可依然很漂亮。她长久地打量了他们一眼，目光扫过他腰间围着的皮，面色霎时更加苍白。

       “把他递过来，”她说，她有着不同的口音，听起来不像Steve。没等他反应，她伸手将Steve从他那里拉了下来，弄醒了他。他俩都没有强壮到能稳妥地搀扶一个十岁的男孩，但是她牢牢地搂着困顿的Steve，亲吻他的额头，然后让他到床上去睡。

       女人目送他走开，然后转回身。“你对他做了什么吗？说真话。”她低声说，他感到有些受伤。他根本就不想被迫上岸，而且就为了个人类男孩？他的海滩之夜全泡汤了。

       “不，”他说，皱着眉。“他召唤了我。”

       她深吸了一口气，朝自己身后张望了一下。当她重新看向他时，面孔板了起来，美貌融成了疲倦和警惕。“回海里去。”她语气冰冷地对他说。“他不是你的，罗安内【3】。”

       这个名字让他感到惊讶，他退了几步，双手保护般地划过他的皮。他嘴边有几句反驳，比如他的清白无辜，比如一个从旧世界来的女孩既然懂得害怕他这样的生物，就更该看紧自己的孩子，比如他也根本不想要一个病怏怏的孩子。但他并没有付诸于口。他想起Steve对他说的，她日渐消逝的健康，她为了他们的食物和住所付出的努力，他开始感谢自己的运气，她宁可他走也不要他留下。他一声不吭地转身走下了楼梯。他从眼角瞥到的最后一幕是她站在五楼楼梯平台上——她还在看他，手指蜷在门边上，眼里带着疑问和畏惧。然后他转身，她消失于他的视线。他到了街上就开始奔跑，向着最近的水域狂奔。到达海边时，离日出还有两个小时，他的皮开始归位，就算遗憾尖锐地戳着他的侧肋，他失去了一个海滩之夜，他仍为脱逃而感到侥幸。

——————————————

       下一个七年中，那一晚的记忆不停被打磨，像海玻璃一般失去了棱角直到变成另一场冒险。那肯定是个意外，因为他并没有被留下，不是吗？魔法的一个疏漏，命运捉弄了他。所以当下一个海滩之夜临近，他又一次被吸引到了那个明亮的城市，而他并没有为此感到奇怪。毕竟，他还没来得及探索它呢。

        太阳刚刚落山，他就看中了一个浅滩，靠近那些游乐园；有几个人在卷他们的毛巾，悠闲地和彼此聊着天。就在他聚攒勇气打算褪去他的皮的时候，他的注意力被什么东西粗暴的转移了，一个前所未闻的紧迫情况。海水带着铁锈的苦味，熟悉而痛苦得无法形容。他下意识地转身，像被附身了一般急切地追着这味道游去；他认出了这是他经历过的东西，虽然这个提醒在过去几年里很模糊。现在这个东西钩住了他的命脉，缠紧了他的一部分灵魂，像一枚尖锐的钩子陷进他的皮肤。他必须得追随，并且渐渐意识到在，这过去的几月中并不是他自己想要回来；不，他被 _召唤_ 了。一种感觉在他体内苏醒，愤怒混杂着惊惧，但不足以驱散那绝望的需要，他得发现召唤的来源。这不像之前——不是搀着悲痛的好奇；这是恐慌，纯粹直接。当他终于找到召唤最强的码头，看到了一个男人朝海里咳着血，接着被一只大手重新拽得站起来。

       三个高壮的男人正在围殴第四个瘦小的男人，挨打的这个尽管毫无胜算，依然一次次重新挥拳回击。他入迷地看着那三个人齐心协力将小个子逼到了码头的尽头。一瞬，就一瞬，那第四个回头看向身后，看着自己的落脚点，他们的目光相汇了一刹那。只用这一眼，因为他突然认出了这种熟悉感——是Steve，小Steve，他想起了Steve重病的母亲和他想要有点用处的苦闷，当他看到Steve又一次跌倒，盲目的愤怒控制了他。

       他不记得自己褪去了皮——他只是突然意识到自己可以握出拳头，然后他爬上码头，重击了第一个男人，力气大得肩膀都能感到震动。男人扭动着倒下，血从他的鼻子喷涌而出，在另外两个反应过来之前，他已经对上了他们。他的骨头里酝酿着一场风暴，带着大海愤怒的咆哮，他击中了第二个人的腹部，在他跪下努力呼吸的时候感到格外满足。第三个看了他一眼，落荒而逃。他们是仗势欺人的懦夫，只打有绝对优势的架，他嘲笑着目送剩下的两个灰溜溜地追随同伴而去。

       然后只剩他和Steve。他转身去面对他，Steve粗喘着，每一口气都像从胸腔里硬扯出来的，但他依然举起了拳头。

       他能看出来Steve和以前不同了——长大了，是，但是也改变了。他那受伤流血的心结了疤，变得更加坚硬。这次媒介不是眼泪，而是血，一个更加愤怒暴力的召唤，但依然在寻求帮助。他警惕地瞪着他，手攥成拳，等待着下一次攻击。在那一瞬，从那不信任和愤怒中，他知道Steve害怕的东西成为了现实，他成了孑然一身。

       两次了，这是第二次，他被召唤到Steve身边，当他站在那，皮裹着肩，他终于意识到这不是个意外，这一直是他的歌。

       Steve不再是个孩子，但也还没长成一个男人，在这个尴尬的人类阶段，未来看起来浩瀚而模糊——和他一样，现在他们能契合了。

       一瞬被拉长。“你想干什么？”Steve在这停顿中挑衅道。他的呼吸恢复了大半，但他正眨着眼睛阻止血和汗流进去，摇晃着拳头，努力激励自己。他看起来像头困兽。

       这一刻他明白他不能再离开他，他必须得看着Steve达到一些成就，看他不再是猎物，被人类世界里的残酷猎捕的猎物。不然这次血的召唤为什么会成功？但是Steve并没有任何朝着他的皮的动作，他并不想把皮拿走。他得自己来，这有些残忍。他依然彻底褪下了他的皮，叠好搭在了Steve的一只胳膊上。这是一个承诺，他不会用语言表达的承诺。

      “Aw。Jeez。你干什——”Steve说，抬头看他又飞快地转开，明显慌乱并且窘迫。“喏，穿上这个。”他困难地脱下外套——对他来说太大了，大得有些滑稽，像原本是为了一个高大的男人准备的——递给他作为交换。衣服的长度勉强能让Steve满意。“有人问起来，就说你游泳的时候有人偷了你的衣服，”他皱起眉头，看看手中湿漉漉的皮。他扫来锋利的一眼。“我记得你。”

      这句话让他微微笑起来，在他如擂鼓一般的心跳声中，他其实很想拽过皮然后逃跑。“藏起来，”他说，将每一个字挤过他的本能。“藏在你能想到最好的地方，好吗？在天亮之前。”

      Steve面无表情地注视着他，嘴唇微分，像他需要些时间来消化，然后他吞咽了一下。“你叫什么名字？”他终于问——手里还拿着皮。

      噢，他想，他的名字是什么？他没法说出来，他也无法用这张嘴唱出来，像他在海里时那样。他只能摇摇头；就像他的赤身裸体，他没法解释清楚。Steve点头，就点点头，他的眼睛肿得睁不开，血在他的衬衫领子上凝固，他说“我们会搞清楚的。”

——————————————

         开始的那几天没有皮的生活简直痛不欲生。他觉得自己晒干了，烤熟了，变得酥脆，并且正片片剥落。第一周在Steve的寄宿公寓，他每天早上都洗澡，往浴缸里注满透澈的淡水，然后自己泡进去，直到他粉色的皮肤开始起褶皱。这远远不够。

         他第一次明白裸体。他盘着腿坐在Steve的床上，照Steve的那面小镜子，看他头颅的形状，骨头的长短，凹陷的锁骨，宽阔的胸肋；他的肚腹平坦，他的胯窄细，他皮肤下缺少一层保护脂肪。这具身体在奇怪的地方分叉，肢体被拉长得超出之前熟悉的范围。他感觉时刻暴露着，就算穿着Steve借给他的那些不怎么合身的衣服。唯一不变的是他的眼睛，在光线不足的地方依然像动物一样闪闪发光。

         那些最初的日子他整日无所事事，并且遭受着无法言说的折磨，他感觉只有一小部分还活着，痛苦只有在Steve晚上下班回来后才能有所缓解。这时他可以开始练习英语，他能听Steve说话，他能开始思考为什么是这样一个人类的男孩，在那么多世界里那么多人中，召唤了他。他肚皮朝下趴在Steve的床上看他就着灯光画画，他叠坐在窗台上听Steve讲一个叫棒球的东西。Steve从来不试图触碰他，虽然他让他分享窄窄的床。这一切都让他困惑。

         有些时候他知道Steve在看他，牙齿咬着铅笔，或者报纸一页将翻未翻。这让他想炫耀，但是他不知道用这具身体该如何表现，于是他只好坦然回望。Steve会移开眼睛，千篇一律地重复他需要个像样的名字。一如既往，他的名字卡在胸腔里，喉咙徒劳无功地试图发出那些他已经不再会唱的音符，他只能耸耸肩。Steve会摇摇头然后重新开始阅读、画画或是熨烫他的衣服，留他蜷起身体，团成他更熟悉的形状，肆意观察Steve瘀伤的边缘开始发绿。

         在第八天，一个女人，Steve曾告诉他是这栋楼的主人，进了Steve的房间。她看到他，只穿着一条Steve借他的裤子，接着就抓住他的手臂将他拖了出去。Steve晚上就在那里发现了他，半裸着，坐在两扇门外的箱子上。当他试图跟Steve回家，那个女人就堵在楼梯口。

        “不不不，”当她看到他们俩，她的声音提高了。他不明白她为什么如此愤怒。

        Steve突然抓紧了他的手腕，挡在了他们之间。“我哥哥，”他说。“他是我哥哥。”

       他们长得一点也不像。在海豹眼里，人类的容貌没什么不同，但是照了几小时的镜子后，想要理解的渴望使他明白，他们不可能是同一个女人生的，房东的表情也告诉他们她清楚这一点。

       “我妈妈再婚了，一个男的叫Barnes，”Steve继续着，他的手在打颤。“这是他儿子。”

       “噢，aye？”她说。“他的名字呢？他的全名。”

       “James，”Steve迅速地说。接下来一片空白，恐慌几乎都有了实体。终于，他蹦出了“Buchanan”然后畏缩了一下。

       女人的眼睛变得锐利而冰冷，虽然他仍不明白为何。“James Buchanan？”她重复，Steve的手捏的更紧了，他甚至能感觉腕骨的微微移动，但Steve只是朝房东耸耸肩，一个抱歉的笑容爬上他的脸。

        “他丢了在弗莱布许的工作，需要一个住的地方。我能多付点房租？”

        女人的眼光在他们之间打量。Steve的衣服上全是一缕缕的灰而他自己半裸着。不情愿地，她从楼梯口移开了。“一周多三块，”她皱着眉，Steve安静地点点头，拽着他上楼回了房间。

       门关上后，Steve向后靠了上去，用手掌按揉着眼睛，缓慢地吁了一口气。

       他依然不确定发生了什么，只知道他不该在这，他的存在给Steve带来了麻烦。“我的名字是Barnes吗？”他问，在床沿上坐下来。他已经学会了，知道人类的名字会在家族里传承。

       “姓，是啊。”现在那个女人没有盯着他们了，Steve颤抖得非常明显。“他的确追求过我妈妈，在我还小的时候，但他出车祸死了。”

       他半站起身，拽着Steve的胳膊肘，直到他们胸膛贴后背地坐下。他终于感到放松；这一天过得奇怪而辛苦。他满足于Steve的贴近——不过，他意识到，如果他称得上瘦的话，那Steve简直是皮包骨。他很担心，不单单因为Steve知道他的皮藏在哪里。

       “James Buchanan？”他贴着Steve的耳廓喃喃。Steve揉了揉脸，笑声也有些颤抖。“美国第十五任总统。我太紧张了。”

       “觉得他会介意我用了他的名字么？”

       Steve扭过身来看他。“他死了好多年了。我不觉得他会有任何意见。”

        他带着两个死去的人的名字。他不认识他们，他们的脸、渴望或野心，但他感觉到他们像鬼魂一般环绕着他的肩膀安顿下来。 _别让他们给你起名字_ ，他的老姨母曾给他唱过，音符中饱含深厚的悲伤。 _一个名字就是一个暗枷_ 。

        他将唇印上Steve的喉咙，感觉着他扑闪的心跳，就在在那层薄薄的皮肤下面。Steve僵住了，在他怀里变成了一团温暖轻浅的呼吸，他缓缓地向下，向后吻去，拉开Steve的领子，去亲吻脖子和肩膀相交的敏感带。

        突然Steve推开他，身体前倾着站起来。他伸出手，但Steve踉跄着倒退了好几步，这次他的指尖只抓到了空气。

       “别。”Steve说，眼睛睁大了。他的脸开始烧起来，在那些褪色的瘀痕和结疤的伤口后面。“别。”

       他站起身，但Steve抬起一只手于是他顿住了，感到困惑和窘迫。他从来没想到Steve不想他那么做。毕竟，Steve _召唤_ 了他。他知道现在好多事都不一样了，但是他没想到会变这么多。

       “我们是兄弟，对吧？”Steve说，他的表情看起来难受又生硬——一个未到他眼底的抱歉的笑容。和他刚才给女房东的那个如出一辙。

       他不知道该如何回应。一个问题，一个解释，他的期许——它们全卡在喉咙里，和一个不是James Buchanan Barnes的名字，他说不出口。突然，他清晰地想起一个皱起的女人脸，说 _他不是你的_ 。所以他闭上嘴，点点头，看到那些紧绷的压力离开Steve。

————————

         四天后房东将他们赶了出来。Steve说这不意外。

         他们这次待在了一个招待所，Steve寻找下一个可以租住的、他们能负担得起的住所。他开始意识到自己也得尽快去找个工作，因为他的存在一直在给Steve增加负担。他发现他也不喜欢招待所——拥挤不堪，闻起来像霉菌和久未洗澡后人的体臭。在晚上他能听到Steve在他旁边的小床上喘息，每一次呼吸都不规律。

         现在他俩已经订下“Bucky”这个昵称；Steve本来想用“Jim”，但听在他耳朵里不大对。有时候他还是得反应一会才能答应，但他在学。他开始用那个名字来想自己，好让这个过程更快些；如果他学不会，他觉得他可能又要拖累Steve被赶出去。他还在学别的东西——Steve试图在晚上的时候教他读写，用一本从二手商店淘来古老的启蒙书。这是缓慢且痛苦的工程，他轻易地就感到挫败无聊。他不擅长这个，但Steve坚持这以后会对他有好处。那之后就是给他搞到各种文件，公证他是他自己。这是个复杂且无用的工序，但就像其他那些在他看来复杂且无用的东西一样，Steve坚持这很重要。

         他们终于找到了一个房子里出租的房间，在眺望岗，他向大海道别，然后挪到了城市的心脏。他再也闻不到大海，一两天后他体内的每一根纤维都叫嚣着渴望。他找了一份工作，给一个蔬果贩打工。他不用读任何东西，只要搬运装满果蔬和肉的箱子，周末店长给他满满一信封的钱，都是他的。尽管如此，他依然陷入了乡愁。

         在八月底那酷热的几天，气温升到了100度左右，整座城市散发着腐烂的垃圾和人类的臭味，他开始想念以前的生活，那思念尖锐得他几乎不能呼吸。每天他都能感受到他思想的改变，他语法的完善。他开始理解来龙去脉和人类细微的动作。Steve在缓慢但坚定地把他重塑成一个属于布鲁克林而非大海的人，他对此甚至萌生出些许恨意。他变得暴躁而乖戾，有一天晚上回来他甚至企图和Steve干一架。他也不确定为什么，但一小部分他的确想让Steve轰他走，将他的皮还给他然后将他从自己的职责中解放。但Steve拒绝被他影响，这让他更加恼火。他在屋里摔摔打打之后终于走出门外透气。他漫无目的地在街上闲逛；天渐渐黑下来，低低的云藏起了落日，到处，到处都是人。抽烟的人、大声咒骂的人、酒醉而吵闹的人；像无数的海鸟，他们的存在摧残着他的神经。雷声轰隆隆响彻整座城市，而城市毫不逊色地咆哮回敬。

         就在他快要忍无可忍的时候，什么东西崩断了。就像遵循着某个高天之上神的指令，天空开了一个口子开始泼水，密密的雨帘让所有人尖声诅咒着寻找避雨的屋檐。一开始他也随着人流，被带着走。但就在他快要走到一个雨篷之下的时候，他发现自己在放声大笑。屋檐下，女人的裙子被雨水淋得透明，她们蹙着眉头；男人们眼睁睁看着自己的烟在雨水里融化成一小滩湿纸。他的愤怒被冲洗得一干二净，笑眯眯地看着那些郁卒的人，他转身回家。汽车将水泼洒上人行道，报纸黏在了地板上，过了这么久，这是他第一次感到快乐。布鲁克林在被淹没，而他正逆流而游。

         当他来到他们居民楼下，他停了下来，仰起头看云。一个窗户，对着三楼楼梯平台的那个，砰一声打开了。

         “你在干什么？”Steve对他喊道，他的头探出了窗沿，大衣披在头上挡雨。他耸耸肩，仰起脸感受雨水的冲刷。有点酸，混着煤渣，但凉爽潮湿不羁。他感到水珠奔下他的衣领，将布料黏在他身上，那瞬间的拉力甚至像他的皮。

         Steve合上了窗户，几分钟后来到了门口，抱着胳膊靠在门框上看着他。在他身后是暖意、灯光和住所，Bucky已经习惯、适应了的一切，他将归去的地方，但现在他在大自然的狂野中狂欢，允许自己退化些许，有那么一瞬他甚至相信自己仍能高歌。

         雨势到底还是减弱了，变成淅淅沥沥的小雨，排水口将水吸进了下水道。只有在这时，他才允许Steve将他拽回屋。他冷到了骨子里，浑身布满鸡皮疙瘩，他的好衣服明早肯定干不了了，但他依然笑得像个傻瓜，在楼梯上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。

         “脱，”Steve对他说，Bucky顺从地脱下滴着水的衣物，堆在墙角，转身接Steve朝他掷来露出了线头的毛巾。在他擦拭自己湿淋淋的头发时，Steve微笑起来。“感觉好些了？”

他放声大笑。

——————————

         七年就这样过去。他没法判断这和之前的几个七年哪个更快——它们完全不一样。他开始用钟表和日历来计算时间，而不是太阳和潮汐。他明白了周和月的概念，尽管人类计时的刻度细如发丝，时间依然悄悄逝去了。

         他们搬了二十二次家，从寄宿公寓到公寓再回到寄宿公寓，取决于他们挣钱的多少。在第一次暴风雨之后，他们一直住在水边，从海军船厂到红钩。这让Bucky感到平静，虽然他们仍然到处找着工作。Steve没法保持一份稳定的工作；每当他得到一份，他就不可避免地病倒，然后没等他好就会被许多身强体壮没有工作的男人给替换。Bucky能带回稳定的收入，虽然永远比他们需要的要少。他几乎不会读写，但他的肌肉强健年轻，他总能在码头找到活计。他讨厌这份工作，讨厌每天被呼来喝去十个小时后才能勉强喂饱自己和Steve。他仍然每天都去，因为他一旦停止，他们就得饿着流浪了。他现在终于理解老姨母们所指的被困住的滋味。

         这些年也不光是受苦。他学会了跳舞，并且十分擅长。年轻的姑娘们喜欢他，他也享受她们的陪伴。他爱上了甜筒和鸡蛋面疙瘩【4】，蛋奶油和可口可乐。他有足够的时间逛遍整座城市，感受所有的一切。他汲取着音乐，寻找Sands街上最好的俱乐部，那些围绕着乐队的烟雾因为他靠得太近而渗进他的衣服。他甚至爱上了打架——打赢后的喜悦刺激，打输后还能看着自己淡粉色的肌肤变深，直到淤痕斑驳。

         而Steve，Steve和他完全不同。以一种独特的方式，Bucky为他而活——Steve将他从水中召唤出来，并且Steve是唯一一个知道他的皮藏在哪的人。他向自己保证，当Steve成功并且幸福之后，他就把皮要回来，虽然可能永远无法达成。他曾向人类的神明长时间地祈祷，祈祷Steve能活过发热季；当液体在Steve的肺里搅拌，他也曾胸腔贴着Steve的后背揽着他睡。每一次Steve直面死亡，一只冰冷的手就攥紧了Bucky的心——召唤者死去的话，塞尔克很快也会追随而亡。

         但是这或许会同死的阴影并没能使他对Steve的爱减少半分——七年时间足够他爱上他的同居人。他们一起进餐，在家里是浓汤或是清炒的特价果蔬；在外面是三明治和胖胖的酸黄瓜，如果他们手头宽裕。Bucky拽着Steve去那些俱乐部，看那些姑娘们随着震耳欲聋的音乐翩翩起舞。在昏暗的电影院中他们朝嘴里填着爆米花，看Betty Grable的一双美腿走过荧幕。他们一起打架，Steve的正义感常常是导火索，而他的拳头击中试图伤害他们的人的声音谱写新的歌谣。在结束后的寂静里，当他浑身都痛而Steve用手帕包着冰给他的脸消肿时，他总要克制自己不去吻他。如果Steve允许他会的，他永远也不会告诉其他人他渴望Steve的身体压在他之上，渴望抚摸Steve清瘦的腰侧，渴望感受他们胯骨的摩擦。他不认为这种渴望是错误的。但他还没忘因为惊讶而睁大的眼睛，没忘那狼狈地后退，没忘Steve不是他的，他将这种渴望拧成了一股钝而持久的疼痛，编织进大海对他持续的呼唤。

         七年就这样过去，在瞬间和月份里，在瓢泼大雨、工资和分享的酒瓶中流去。他在方方面面彻底同化成人。他口吐人言，吃人类的食物，有人类的烦恼。他是James Buchanan Barnes，他从灵魂深处明白自己早已不记得原本的名字。太久了，他的心已经干涸，他现在回应着另一个名字，一个廉价的人类名字，但在Steve嘴中，听起来已经足够。

         人类的生活就有人类的麻烦，在一九四三年三月，James Buchanan Barnes被征入了美利坚合众国军队。

——————————

         他不知道为什么Arnim Zola在众多俘虏中选了他。他来这之后目睹过其他人三三两两地被拖走，伴随着激烈的挣扎和唾骂，但还有好几百人可以挑选。不过他该死地从来就没有过好运气。他的身体已经半垮，因为工作不力遭受了工厂监工的毒打。他几乎可以断言他断了一两根肋骨，过去三天的每一口气都是折磨。他很确定如果不是同牢的男人们帮他干去一部分活他早就死在这儿了，而他们也已经到了身体负荷的极限。但这些都是无用功，因为当Zola和他的两个助手走下来的时候，朝他点了点下巴。

         医生花了一小时就发现他不是人类。他不懂是如何做到的，因为他现在已经能演的很像了，但那肯定和从他胳膊上抽取的一管血液有关。他天真地以为被绑在手术台上，毫无半点尊重已经是极端的羞辱，事实证明重头戏还在后面。他曾去倒卖牲口的集市上逛过，见过它们遭受的对待，和他现在收到的出奇相似——戴手套的手粗鲁地拽着他的头发撬开他的嘴检查他的牙口，戳遍他的全身。他们用手电照他的眼睛，然后是一串惊讶地德语。他嘶声咒骂着他们，用七年的海军船厂和八个月的军旅学成的最肮脏恶毒的词汇——可真不少——并在他们靠近的时候恶狠狠地咬下去。

         尽管他被训练过，在拷问的时候只说名字，军衔和编号，在药物和病痛的威力下他一定什么时候说漏了嘴，因为他下一次缓慢地醒来之后，听到了“塞尔克”这个称谓。他开始恐慌，他已经做了这么久的人类，再次听到这个词让他觉得毫无遮掩。他突然开始毫无缘由地担心他的皮，但他知道，知道他的皮在布鲁克林，和Steve在一起，十分安全，但在那张桌上，那一刹那——被药得迷迷糊糊并且受着折磨——他从灵魂里相信这些男人可以将手伸进他的生活把他最宝贵的东西掏走。

         他不知道他在那躺了多久，直到Zola的助手们解开他的绳索，把他提了起来。他们将他带到了一口大水缸前，顶上用铁栅栏封口，他登时明白自己要完了。他拼命朝他们解释他是人，他没有人以外的能力，但他们仍然将他的衣服扒去只留内裤，然后将他从一个小开口扔了进去。他们试了三次，花了四十分钟，因为就算他多日没有进食他依然拼命挣扎，但他还是被扔进了水里。他立刻试图逃脱，但他们关上了他头顶的门，将他封死在里面。他的腿很虚弱，他急促用力的呼吸又重创了他受伤的肋骨，他沉下去，呛进了一大口陈水。他扶着缸壁才能将头重新浮出水面。每一声呛咳都痛得撕心裂肺，他徒劳地死死用手指扣住头顶的铁栏。

         在他身上进行的实验还在继续，他们非常努力地试图淹死他。就在他们快成功的时候——他顽强地死死抓着头顶的盖子，他们无法判定他能在水下闭气多久，所以Zola下命令要将整口缸注满水——警铃大作。那些助手，他一直都觉得是些愚蠢的虾兵蟹将，将手里的水管扔下纷纷朝门外跑去，中途不忘从桌子上拿起他们的枪。Zola则显得犹豫不决，他看看门又看看水缸。接着他摇摇头，朝走廊尽头跑去。

         Bucky被独自留下了，但他一点也不觉得高兴。他的胳膊火辣辣地痛，他攀附不住重又落回水中，看全副武装的卫兵跑过敞开的房门。过了一会，Zola又回来了，苍白并气喘吁吁的，开始将文件装到一个小包里。警铃，这种匆忙——有什么不好的事情发生了。Bucky开始用手掌拍打玻璃，囚禁他的四堵墙。Zola瞥了他一眼，Bucky从中看到了痛惜。不是为他，不。而是为失去的这个研究机会，Zola戴上帽子，从房间里逃离出去。

         Bucky冲着他的背影愤怒地咆哮，声音在走廊里回荡。 _你不能把我留在这儿_ ，他尖叫， _你这婊子养的，你不能留下我！_ 但Zola很快就从他视线里消失了，Bucky一人踏着水，听着警铃的尖啸。他会死在这儿，在一个人造水缸里，离海洋十万八千里的地方。就算那个造成恐慌的人不杀了他，他也会死于低温症，或者在他的肌肉累得实在不能支撑他以后，没入水中淹死。他，一个大半生都活在海里的人，会淹死。Bucky又重重拍了玻璃一下，他最后的咒骂终止于一声绝望的抽噎。

         他开始摇晃头顶的铁栏，试图打开它，但因为他之前试图在没人注意的时候逃跑，一个助手将铁条焊死了，Bucky徒手是无法撼动它的。但他坚信，如果他稍微健康点、强壮点——

         “Bucky？”一个声音难以置信地问道，他回头看到一个高大健壮的人站在门口，有一点眼熟。在这一刻，他不在乎这人是敌是友，只要他愿意帮助他。

        “噢，上帝啊。Bucky，噢我的上帝，”男人说，冲过来。“这东西能打开吗？”

        “不能，”他说，但声音有些虚弱，因为他认出了这个声音和这张脸，然后他开始怀疑自己是否已经死了。

        “退后，”Steve——一个可能是Steve的人——说，试探般地举起了手中带条纹的盾牌。Bucky瞬间明白了他的意图，但他很确定这不会管用，因为四壁是结实的玻璃，他确信需要比机关枪更大的火力才能打碎。

         Steve将盾牌的尖端抵在玻璃上，离地四分之一的地方，接着用一个突然而有力的动作，敲了下去。Bucky惊呆了，细细密密的蜘蛛网从着力点扩散开来。然后Steve用厚重靴子踢了一脚，整块玻璃碎了，水汹涌而出。Bucky顺着水流和碎玻璃冲到了Steve腿边。接着他就被紧紧拥住了，那很疼，但却是自从他被HYDRA从阿扎诺俘虏后最需要的东西，他让暖意渗透皮肤，享受这片刻的安逸。

        因为他必须知道，他微微挣脱然后问，“ _How_ ？”

        Steve朝他俏皮地笑了，那个熟悉的、他出人意料得胜之后的得意神情，足以说服Bucky这的确是他。“我参军了，”他说，好像这足以解释奇迹。“我以后会告诉你的，但现在？咱们得跑了。”

        于是他们跑起来。

————————

         “他们怎么发现你的真实身份的？”一个晚上Steve问他。他平静的语气让Bucky感到错愕。他们坐在帆布盖着的货车后面，在英国郊区的一个训练营里；他们来熟悉今后作战分队的队友，那些Steve精挑细选出的战士，不过他俩在熄灯后溜号了。现在他们正一口口分享一瓶Steve的某个崇拜者送来的红酒，在十二月的寒风中裹紧军队发放的大衣。

         “什么？”Bucky朝他眨眨眼，还在消化这句话。他从来没向Steve隐瞒他的身份，但他们都对他人类之外的那个身份缄口莫言；他以为他们永远也不会谈起。

         Steve将酒瓶还给他，脸颊抵在膝盖上，观察着他。有一瞬间，他看起来就像Bucky记忆力那个瘦弱的画家。“他们用来折腾你的不是他们常用的东西，不是吗？”

         Bucky靠在货车上，紧张地晃动瓶子里的残酒。他的紧张毫无必要；他相信Steve。但是那些词堵在他胸腔里那个熟悉的地方，他发现他不想告诉Steve，因为他必然会讲到针头和鲜血，讲到在那些漫漫长夜中，被捆在那张桌子上，他想起的全是黑暗冰冷和痛苦。现在，在Steve的目光下，他记起他们年幼的时候，他曾死死抓着自己的皮就好像它能保护他。他现在明白——人类带给他的伤害可以比仅仅拿走他的皮残酷复杂百倍。

         Steve依然凝视着他，他得说点什么，所以他回答了第一个较为安全的问题。“我想他们看到了，呃，”Bucky说，用瓶口指指他的眼睛，Steve明白过来。Bucky松懈了一些。这是个合情合理的解释，一个方便的理由。

         “我吓坏了。”Steve轻声说。“在营地，他们已经开始写你的信了。”

         他从未怀疑。每一个人，在那个基地，都被认为已经牺牲了。只有像Steve一样又傻又倔的人才拒绝相信。

         就算他当时十分恐慌，他仍不知道自己为何曾怀疑过营救者的身份；那分明是和Steve完全一样的感觉。那仍是Steve，一个更真实的版本，就好像他终于找到了自己缺失的一部分。他好奇Steve有没有渴望过这个，像他渴望他的皮一样迫切，因为他的新身体和他搭配得天衣无缝，好像他本来就是这样。之前对Steve伶仃的身形来说过大的习惯现在有了解释；从动作到声音，都更加适合这具新的躯体。

         Bucky突然清晰地意识到，这就是他等待的结果——一个奇迹带来的结果。Steve现在完全不需要依靠他人生存了，他能够自己打赢自己的架，能找到一个代替Bucky位置的人。“当我们回家后，”他说，最后喝了一口酒，把酒瓶还给Steve，“你能告诉我它在哪吗？我给你的皮。”

         Steve震了一下，变换了表情。Bucky知道Steve接下来要说的话对他很重要，将定义他们之间的关系。他将知道他是一个朋友还是只是个物件。Steve轻叹一口气，向后靠在了帆布上。“我可以现在就告诉你，”他说。“你知道Evie Porter，WPA【5】的那个？在她的嫁妆箱里。”他喝完了酒，挑起嘴角。“万一你比我更早回去呢。”

         这足以让Bucky心中蜷紧的东西松开，他回了一个微笑。

————————

         他一直都在赞叹人类的适应能力，能够快速地投入到新的生活中。他自己的适应性也让他叹为观止。在Steve的身边并肩作战只是他人生中另一个改变，另一个他要追随的洋流。

         当他有时间自省的时候，他思考自己是否该觉得愧悔。通常塞尔克杀人都是在被逼到走投无路的时候绝望的自卫；可是现在他数以十计地射杀人类。他曾用膝盖环着树枝来保持平衡，将一弹匣的子弹埋在了人类身上，并且在他们濒死的抽搐中重新填充枪膛。来福枪在手中感到自然。射击并没有比学习使用他新的肢体更加困难。他并不享受杀戮——或者他杀人的技巧，他 _知道_ 自己很擅长这个，听到过别人的议论——他只是听从Steve，他说这不好，但必要。他懂；人类就是这样。他的半个生活都是不好但必要的。只是很难相信，不到两年前，他觉得挣够房租和周六与Steve喝酒的钱就已经是个一筹莫展的难题。

         “我们要去找他算账了，”有一天Steve说，用一页折起的纸敲了敲Bucky的肩膀，低头躲过了一大块炸开的水泥。他们在伦敦最喜欢的酒吧，皮鞭和提琴，被德军的闪电战给炸成了废墟。现在只剩一个空壳和渣子。他在SSR听说了，但是依然得亲自来看看。Bucky知道他不该太难过——他的人生里一度没有固定的东西，但是人类思想占据了他的脑子，他开始留恋。他再也没法坐在酒吧的凳子上，回头看那些穿着低领裙子和丝袜的女人们，Steve在他身边，假装自己的眼神循规蹈矩。

         “Zola，”Steve补充，这得到了他的注意。“我们要对付他。这是指令。”

         他从Steve手中抢来那张纸——他其实没有阅读这种机密的权限；如果SSR觉得必要，他和剩下的队员会拿到一份修改过的——开始匆匆地浏览。他的阅读能力仍然不好，他得花些时间念出几个字才能理解全文。SSR破解了一份HYDRA的秘密电码，他们要阻止一辆火车与Schmidt汇合。     

         复仇并不是他种族的天性，但他仍感到快意，他的心跳变得狂野而激动。Steve从他的肩后一起读，站立不定。Bucky知道这是他紧张时候的下意识反应，他想Steve对这个任务或许有着和他一样浓厚的兴趣。他很确定大家和Dr. Zola都有些冤仇，现在还有十八个小时就能去找他。他将纸片还给Steve，紧张地吹起了口哨。他眼神放空，想象着——火车，劫道，终于能抓到Zola。这次他是强势的那一方了。他怀疑SSR并不会同意建一个大水缸。他怀疑就算有他也不愿意使用它。

         “他们会重建她，你知道。”Steve说。Bucky看向他，有些措手不及，Steve朝酒吧点点头。他刚刚看起来像在打量那些残骸。Steve续道，“我们打赢了之后，他们会重建整座城市。”

         “这只是个酒吧。”Bucky抗议道，但他口是心非，他知道Steve也知道。

         “等着吧，”Steve说，撞了撞他的肩膀。“你，我，大家——一切结束后，我们就回这里来，要张桌子，然后开瓶好的。敬所有人。或许还敬咱们的上校，yeah？”

         Bucky笑起来。

         “还有，”Steve补充，小声且迟疑。“当他们重建好了她，你和我一起来，就我俩。在吧台喝上几杯啤酒。我的意思是，如果你还在的话。”

         这一瞬长到不可思议，希望、受伤和苦涩的渴望热热地堵在喉咙。接着，像个懦夫，他说，“再给我看看，”将纸从Steve手里扯过来，开始往营地走去。“给我讲讲咱们的计划。”

         什么东西沉默了，Steve变回了他熟悉的样子。他指点着那张纸开始讲解策略，他们离开了皮鞭和提琴。

————————

         直到那个铁扶手断开，他依然相信一切都会好。Steve _就在那_ ，一两寸远的地方。他们每天都在挑战不可能，虽然他害怕——他从没扬言他无所畏惧——他知道他只要抓住Steve然后他就能被拉上去，一切都会好的。

         然后一个钉子咯吱一声断开了，心猛地一沉，他向后向下坠去。他最后看到的是Steve震惊得一片空白的表情，他的手仍然向他伸着。

         坠落比他想象得要久。他甚至还能想些乱七八糟的——一秒来感受惊讶和后悔，一瞬来思考如果他活过落地的冲击要怎么办，然后惊慌地想起他读过这个峡谷相关的资料。有一条河贯穿谷底，满是浮冰和淤泥，在那一瞬他明白水在召唤，召唤他回家，召唤他回到一个他不属于的地方。在他下坠的时候，他徒劳地试图向上伸手，抓那蜿蜒如大山伤疤的轨道，抓Steve消失于白雾中的那个方向，抓蓝碗一般的天堂。

         落地只疼了一霎。

————————

         随后，终归虚妄。

         他什么都不是。

————————

         他只有刹那，一大块的细小部分，他不确定他真的记得，从一刻到下一刻。它们就像醒来之后的梦境——先褪去色彩和厚度，接着是细节，接着是全部。

         有时是在他冲凉的时候，水刷洗他的皮肤，他模糊地感应到这并不是他想要的。他记得——觉得他记得——盐和激流，这突然的渴痛令他关了水龙头，站在卫生间中央，他看到镜子里他的倒影，头发太长，黏在脸上，胳膊在老旧的黄色灯泡下反光，在那一刹他感到无比恐惧直到一个别的东西——更冰冷更有效率——取而代之。

         有时候是在他坐公交的时候，咬紧牙关直到下颚酸痛，背上背的吉他盒里是比吉他更重的东西，他环视着周围人的脸，好似寻找一张熟悉的。他等待有人朝他打招呼，却想不出他们会对他说点什么。他的胸腔里好像卡着什么东西，一个他说不出口的神秘单词，所以在下一站他又失去意识之时感到如释重负。

         一次他来到一个招待所，不名一文，连名字都没有。有什么促使他看向他旁边的床，但是是空的，只有一个经年流传被肮脏的身体染成暗色的凹坑。他环住自己来抵抗酷寒，但不管他如何收紧胳膊，他都没法暖和起来。这一次他清醒了好几个小时，直到一群穿着不显眼的黑衣的男人们冲进房间。一人给他左边沉睡的老头注射了某种液体；他眼睁睁看着老头开始剧烈地痉挛。他惊得跳了起来，行动迟缓，恍若梦游。一个男人打了个响指，他下意识地扭头回应声音。男人盯着他的眼睛，说Пускай умру,непробужденный【6】。他诧异自己居然听得懂，然后世界黑下来，他像石头一般晕了过去。

————————

         终于，全靠运气，他被派往纽约。他负责跟踪一个国际商人的女儿，一个十几岁的姑娘。她的头发如同暗色的羽毛，穿着法兰绒衬衫和紧腿裤。她很年轻，太年轻了，和朋友们出去逛街，对他的存在一无所知。这让她很容易跟踪，她出入于布鲁克林俗丽的二手商店。他在等待正确的时机，当她脱离她的同伴，并且向后门的路畅通无阻。

        他不耐烦地屈起了左胳膊，跟着女孩进了又一个商店。他撑着门，目标的一个朋友得从他的胳膊下穿过才能出门，他朝她笑笑。她回了一个微笑，有些受宠若惊，接着害羞地将笑声藏在手背后，飞快地跑开了。目标的另一个朋友在店里翻捡着盘子里夸张的首饰，也就是说目标现在独自一人。他朝店后面走去，卖衣服的专区，他能看到女孩抽出方格子衬衣和演唱会的T恤。在她身后是个火警出口，被一面布料堆砌的墙半掩着。他不可能有更好的机会了。

         用非人的速度，他闪过间隔的衣架，一手捂住她的嘴，一手扣住她的喉咙。她尖叫，当然，但是没人能听见，因为低矮的天花板上喇叭正放着歇斯底里的音乐。他开始后退，带着她退向那个火警出口，与此同时，为了更好的控制她，他扫过女孩的腿，让她无法彻底站立。六英尺，三英尺。他朝后看了一眼，调整自己以免撞上那堵布料墙。女孩利用了这机会恶狠狠地给了他一个肘击，他愤怒地低吼了一声，撞上那堵墙。

        一切静止了。

        世界仿佛停住了，但他模糊地意识到自己仍然抓着一个不停反抗的女孩。他好奇地转头，一个陌生但同时又无比熟悉的感觉控制了他。在那，一个小架子的最底下，皮草的一角露了出来，一个他不认识却立刻知道自己需要的东西。那只是块破烂，灰尘将它的斑纹变成了均匀的暗灰色，这个东西呼唤着过去的他，一首大海之歌，海豹之歌，他只是个破碎的武器但他听到了。他松开女孩，拽住那露出的一角，整个架子倾倒在他们身上，但他拿到了，它就在那儿， _完整无缺_ ，当女孩开始喊救命时，他撞开了后门进入了后巷，朝着海边跑去。

        他狂奔着，逃离，逃开他的任务，逃开他的接头点，现在最重要的就是最近的水源。他跑到了一个私人仓库的码头，因为是周日所以空荡荡的，但是就算有一千人围观他也不能停止——呼唤太过强烈。他脱至赤裸，粗鲁地撕开突然变得累赘的衣服，他将皮裹在身上。

         但这不对，合不上，他缺少肢体和记忆，它将他粉红的皮肤磨得鲜红。他尖叫翻滚，在码头上留下一道道血印，卡在两个形态之间。皮就像利爪剐着他的皮肤，像尖利的牙齿试图咬掉某些假的东西，他在里面扭动挣扎，不知道是想穿着还是褪下，直到他跌入水中，筋疲力尽。波浪捋过他的毛，盐水环抱住他。

——————————

         海水终将洗净一切。

——————————

         活着比他不完整的记忆告诉他的要难数倍。他失去了那只胳膊；皮排斥了它，裹住了创口，仅仅留下一个白色的疤痕。游动、捕猎、自卫都变得更加艰难。他贴着布满礁石的无人浅滩，凑活着生存。有时候他忆起自己年少，大把的光阴和聪敏促使他到美丽而危险的暗礁处玩耍，追逐轮船只为看人们朝他指指点点。现在他无用而孤独；他没法和别人交流，因为现在他的嘴吐不出人言，而他早就忘记该如何歌唱。

         他不知道被迫沉眠了多久，只是感觉好像很久了。有时候，当孤独过于刻骨铭心，他会展开所有的感官，尽可能地远探，试图获取一点关于Steve的消息，试图在水中听到或者尝到他，但一无所获。这也没什么好奇怪的，他最初的几年这样告诉自己——纽约很遥远。

         当他的海滩之夜又降临之时，他已经放弃了寻找。他过去的数月里一直呆在人群边缘，足够他发现他已经不可思议地离开了二十世纪，进入了二十一世纪。六十年都快要过去，而人的寿命很短。他只想重新踏上布鲁克林的街道，看看Steve在战争结束后有没有回家。他希望看到Steve活着回来了，娶了一位美丽的妻子，生了半打孩子，健康且长寿。他想要知道，必须要知道。他可能还活着，现在已是垂暮老翁，但依然是——他希望——一个朋友。这个可能支撑着他向前。

         那个晚上，太阳下山后，他艰难地穿上他过去一月以来偷藏的衣物。一个袖管空空荡荡，但总比裸奔要强，起码能将他那个肩膀上结团的死肉遮住。他尽可能地抖干了他的皮，将它绕在脖子上。他知道自己的造型很古怪，但他实在不放心让它离开自己的视线，光想想就让他感到恐慌引起的呼吸不畅。

         图书馆还开着，和他记忆里一九三零年代的大相径庭。他在门口徘徊了一会，穿着偷来的短裤和不配对的凉鞋，自他从水中爬到了一个哭泣的男孩身边后第一次感到格格不入。他的好奇心催使他向前，带领他询问战争的资料档案。

         很快他就向神明祈祷他永远也没查过，希望他能骗自己Steve凯旋回归，胳膊上傍着Carter探员。

         他能接受这个，他告诉自己。他是个塞尔克，还该死的是个男的，Steve不是他的，不真的是——他本就不该被Steve所吸引，但他无法自控，他用了多少年的时间来告诉自己只要Steve能在世上立足，他就离开。但当他在MIA/KIA的名单上看到那个名字，知道他现在所知道的，他的心碎了。他爱那个孩子，他 _爱_ 他，可他死了。他听过他姐妹的歌，唱着男人藏起她们的皮，俘获了她们，他只能想如果Steve还保管着他的皮，他永远不想拿回它。

         他不再喜欢冒险了，所以他留下档案，往水边走去。在午夜之前他已经回到了水里，向着南方温暖的水域游去，来驱逐他周身重聚起来的寒气。

         他认命了，他那孤独漫长塞尔克的生命，他发誓再也不回纽英兰。

——————————

         多年后，没一点预兆，一股气味——极其浅淡而遥远，一滴血或泪，混沌中一个高昂清晰的音符。

         没有思考，没有迟疑，他向北 _冲刺_ 。

————————

         他一团糟，他自己清楚，不停地沿着海岸游，什么东西朝他轻声细语，拉扯着他。他躲避货船和帆船，他咳噎过汽油和垃圾，只为了再感受一下那召唤。他呆在纽约市的海边，藏在码头或者桥洞下面，有些时候听着头顶呼啸而过的汽车，他觉得自己就是个傻瓜，他的迫切让他产生了幻觉。他感到苍老而疲倦，近百年的生命拖累着他，就算他知道他不像人类那般年迈，他仍然用掉了他所有的乐观。

         他逗留着，躲避着船只，躲避着好奇的眼光，他变得畏首畏尾。他想过离开，回到温暖清澈的水域——他不属于那里，但也不属于这里，再也不了。他正藏在总督岛的海岸上，躲藏着观光船，鲜红在他身上突然炸裂开来。这是个尖锐的召唤，惊奇且痛苦，他朝源头冲了过去。

         当他终于赶到哈德逊河，Steve Rogers的血正淌进河水。

         他的头盔（变了，更加圆滑）被扯烂，他的脸上划开一道伤口，额头绽开一片淤痕。他像是被打蒙了，伴随轻微的脑震荡。Bucky见过Steve能够承受的重击，他打赌如果是个普通人早就被这一击给打死了。他尽力地托起Steve，铺天盖地的喜悦麻痹了无能为力的痛苦。Steve缓缓地吸着气，过了一会儿他扭身看身下的Bucky。他眨了眨眼，皱起眉头，用戴手套的手轻轻抚摸他。这个不能说话的形态让Bucky感到暴躁。

         在那一瞬，一个飞行的铁皮降落在他们旁边，一部分沉入水下。他不喜欢它，不信任它——它让他想起HYDRA的科技，他的假肢——所以当铁皮试图带走Steve时，他重重地咬了下去，牙齿划过金属。那没起作用，除了让铁皮加快速度将Steve拎出水面，朝岸边前进。边缘对Bucky来说太高了，他爬不上去，只能在水里浮沉，满是无助的渴望。

         他们着陆后，铁皮的脸掀开了，露出里面的男人。那个男人开始表情丰富地和Steve交谈，Steve重重地依靠在他身上，Bucky这才明白男人是他们这边的。他朝着Bucky的方向比划着，Bucky仍然注视着他们，然后低头检查他手臂上Bucky咬他的地方。Steve用颤抖的腿支撑着凝望他，浑身湿透，淹了个半死。Bucky想说 _是我，是我，我找到你了_ ，但他已经死了，Steve知道他已经死了，他吐不出半个字，不管他怎么绝望地试图发声。

         他们进城之后他就没法追随了，Steve离去的背影像一把刀插在心上。尽管如此，他觉得今天就算他和一千个男人打架他都能赢，他的脑海里所有的声音都汇成一句 _他还活着_ 。

————————

         他很难确定时间；他已经不靠年份来计数，而是潮汐。他感到海滩之夜的引力，但他的皮仍然包裹住他，像只手套，他知道起码还有一个月。这让他更加渴望，渴望着消息，渴望一眼，任何与Steve相关的琐碎。

         哈德逊河过去一周后，他觉得自己要被这距离给磨疯，问题突然解决了。召唤掠过他的全身，打断了他沿着海岸焦躁地游泳，他找到Steve，在布鲁克林公园东河上的码头边，一只手里是小刀，另一个划伤的拇指正往河水里滴血。Bucky震惊于Steve愿意伤害自己来召唤他。

         Steve看到他时倒吸了一口凉气，就像他不信他所做的真的起到了作用。他将小刀折叠起来，吮吸着受伤的拇指，明显不知道该说些什么，其实只要看到他就让Bucky浑身疼痛。他迫切地想要告诉Steve他是谁，发生了什么，但他哑了。按理说这是保证他的安全，让他看起来只是一个愚蠢的动物，但现在这是酷刑。他不知道Steve怎么会在这，像一九四五年一样年轻健康，他能做的只有尽可能贴近Steve然后痴迷地望着他。

         Steve最终环顾了四周，有点紧张，然后微笑起来。“我，uh，”他开始，清清嗓子，“我知道你是什么，我想谢谢你。上周，AIM的攻击。”

         他并没做什么，他有自知之明。但，听到Steve的声音就足以让他浑身充满喜悦，填补上了一些他甚至没意识到自己迫切想念的记忆；在饭桌上的交谈，隔着舞厅的喊话，Steve在工作结束后给他念报纸，当他自己实在累得没力气去读懂它。Steve就说了这么一点，好像在等待虚无的回答。终于，Bucky没法留住他，没法喊他回来，他站起身，拍拍裤子，挥挥手向他道别。

         就算他不是什么好陪伴，第二天Bucky被用同样的方法召唤了，然后下一天，直到他意识到Steve打算在每一个没有紧急情况的夜晚召唤他。这让Bucky觉得他无比孤单。他对此有着他也没有想到的深刻体会，正是这种孤独让他每天都回来，在礁石的阴影里等待Steve坐下，脚垂向水面。Bucky这时候才现身，在一海里外浮沉，昭示自己的存在好让Steve别再割伤自己。

         每当公园里只剩他俩，Steve就会开始讲述。这有点吓着Bucky了，他承认，因为除去他们的初遇，Steve大部分时候都将一切留在心里。

         不能告诉Steve他是谁让他十分难受，他们的语言已经不同。或许这是最好的——Steve能照看自己了。Steve有一群色彩斑斓而危险的新朋友。他随时可以离开，Steve都不会有事。这是他应该做的，他知道但是现在的他和以前已经完全不同，Steve让他感觉再次被需要。

         所以他发现自己又成了Steve沉默的伴侣，倒数着他能褪皮重新变回James Barnes的日子。现在，他听Steve是如何回家的，那长而曲折的过程，从坠毁的飞机到解冻，从失去的队友到重新带领的队伍，从SHIELD安排的住所到Stark塔到他自己的公寓。大部分故事粗糙且缺乏修饰，Bucky意识到Steve从没向另一个人倾诉过这些，几乎每句话都要以一个抱歉或者自嘲来结尾，好像他说的一点也不重要。但它们很重要，对Bucky来说，每个字都情深意重，比他所能表达出来的要好千倍万倍。所以每天他都游到岸边，每天Steve都犹豫着继续。某天他成了Steve的话题，他毫无准备。

         “或许你认识他，”Steve说，自嘲地翻了个小小的白眼。“我不知道，我们，呃，从来都没探讨过这个。”

         Bucky感到了深重的内疚。那些年他努力地变得更加像人。努力全打了水漂——Zola花了一个小时便意识到他是什么，现在Steve还以为他得自残才能将塞尔克召唤出来。Steve低下头，手指捋过自己的金发，开始用善意的语言赞扬他，把他夸得好了千倍万倍。接着Steve告诉他关于他的皮，他母亲给他讲的故事，知道他该交还但是却还自私地扣留下来。这似乎证明了Bucky的死全是他的错，他放弃了他的朋友，他最好的朋友，如果Steve足够勇敢，还可能他朋友之上的人。他对着Bucky忏悔，像对着所爱之人，像终于传达那封承载噩耗的电报，那封哀悼信，那枚勋章。

         这就是这段交流的意义，Bucky意识到——Steve为那件他不可控的事情自责。如果他想有人一起批判他，他就需要一个听众。他很愤怒，恼怒于他给Steve造成的悲痛，尤其他甚至没死，正好好地待在这儿。愤怒卡在他的喉咙，他说不出来，哪怕是用动物的声音。

         没别的办法，他只好付诸行动，想也未想地跃出水面轻咬了一下Steve的脚。Steve惊呆了，好像要转身离去，但接着，噢。Steve跳下水泥码头，落在他旁边，踏着水。这是他们七十年以来第二次面对面。Steve将脸埋在Bucky开始松动的皮里，小心避开他受伤的左侧，Bucky从未像现在这样无助，不管是从水中被一个男孩召唤也好，将他的皮托付给一个伤痕累累的孩子也好，Zola将他封死在一个水缸里看他徒劳地试图呼吸也好，或是当他卡在两个世界之间，血液流进冰冷的东河。

         他唯一的念头是 _两天，求求你再等两天_ 。

————————

         他的海滩之夜终于降临，但那天风高浪急。太阳躲到快速蔓延的黑云后面，昏暗的光线将一切镀成猩红色。Steve没有来，Bucky担心如果风暴真的开始，Steve或许就不会来了。他不知道Steve现在住在哪里——他觉得应该能找到，但如果在海滩之夜结束之前找不到的话，他将无法抵抗大海的召唤。他不想再等下一个七年。

         天黑前就开始下雨，子弹一般冷酷无情。浪更急了，被风刮出白色的泡沫。不止一次他受伤的左边被带着撞上水泥柱子。稍远的海域会更安全，但是能见度太低了，他不想错过Steve。直到他又一次被甩向柱子并用手推开，他才意识到终于熬到了晚上。他的心跳到了嗓子眼，朝砌进水泥的简陋梯子游去。他得找到Steve。

         在他有两只胳膊的时候，攀爬明显更加容易；他现在只能一点点磨蹭着才能在狂风中同时握紧他的皮和梯子。当他终于爬上岸，他皮肤已经磨蹭得发红，整个人筋疲力尽。他勉强站起身，裹起皮来挡雨。

         他在公园里没走几步，闪电就撕裂了头顶的天空，震耳欲聋的雷声紧随其后。他惊了一跳，但亮光足以使他看清一个朝他走来的人影，顶着大衣，他认出了Steve。他比之前从暴风雨中接他的时候要高大许多，但他的习惯未曾改变，Bucky用他生锈的喉咙呼喊。

         Steve脸上的震惊变成了困惑和希望，他们逐渐走近彼此，接着Bucky就被拽到了最近的野餐棚。头顶的橘黄色的灯光在Steve脸上渲染出阴影。他观察着Bucky，接着将他搂进一个要碾碎他骨头的拥抱。Bucky一点也不在意。

         “怎么会？”Steve在他颈边低语，听起来更像 _我就知道_ 。Bucky只能摇摇头。他也有好多问题，他意识到自己将得到它们的答案，现在，在陆地上，他终于能拼凑出他自己的故事。他的歌谣永远也不会完整，除非他留下来发现真相。他轻笑出声，将额头靠在Steve宽阔的肩膀上。

         终于，Steve松开了一点，一手摸上他失去胳膊的肩膀。他小心翼翼地掀开皮，露出缠结的疤痕，在灯光下显得狰狞。

         “这是怎么回事？”Steve问，听起来有些心碎。

         “我不记得了，”Bucky说，这是实话，他不想让现在这宝贵的时间就停留在伤口上，他有更重要的事情要做。

         “拿着，”他开口，褪下他的皮，Steve阻止了他。

         “你得告诉我，”Steve说，抚摸着他的脖子，他的肩，他的脸；宽厚的手掌划过湿漉漉的肌肤。“你得告诉我这是你想要的。”

         Bucky环顾四周，透过风暴看向城市，它的人群、灯光和污染，它的罪行、仇恨和心碎，所有人类的残忍，然后他看着Steve。又傻又倔的Steve，在八十四年前，用哭他病重的母亲的眼泪召唤了他，在十几岁的时候用瘦弱的手接管了他的皮和生命，跟着他上了战场，奇迹般生还了，并且还愿意认他这个朋友。Steve从未曾试图困住他。

         所以他说，“我想要这个。”

         突然Steve火热的唇印上了他的，他颤抖着回应。Steve退开一点，紧张地舔舔嘴唇，询问“可以么？”

         他大笑起来，一把拽过Steve的衬衫拉下他重新用力吻了上去，这是他们多年以来最好的事。Steve是他的，一直都是，他们终于可以不再推拒。

————————

         早晨他的皮已经不在了，这次藏在了一个比Evie Porter的嫁妆箱还要妥帖的地方。窗户筛进来的阳光因为昨晚的暴风雨显得格外黯淡，但足以让他开始感到干燥脆弱，对大海的渴望重新渗进灵魂，他挪开身体避开阳光。在他挪开后，Steve发出微小的抗议声，然后缓慢地醒转，将脸埋进Bucky的头发，呼吸听起来如释重负。Bucky感同身受。

         现在阳光照射着他赤裸的背部，光点在Steve眼中舞蹈，他周围的一切都稳固、干燥、复杂；他体内的动物有些失措。他才离开皮几个小时，所以他将脸埋在Steve的胸膛来阻止自己掀翻纽约去寻找它，制止自己想要逃脱的本能。那一瞬很快就过去了，像水里激起的波纹，被Steve抚摸着他脊骨的手所安抚。

         他亲吻Steve，尝出了咸味。这已足够。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 【1】 塞尔克（selkie）：传说居住于苏格兰奥克尼郡和舍尔特兰岛附近海域中的海豹人，又被称为“Silkie”或“Selchie”，在水里完全是海豹的样子。塞尔克都美艳绝伦，大部分为女性，他们能褪皮上岸，并常常被渔夫留下来做妻子。但他们的皮必须藏于他们自己没法找到的地方，不然一旦找到他们会立刻回到水中变回海豹。（所以Bucky在这里是田螺姑娘和织女的重合体【揍）——Wikipedia&百度百科  
> 【2】 红钩（Red Hook）:又译做雷德胡克,布鲁克林的一个区  
> 【3】 罗安内（roane）：塞尔克在爱尔兰的别名  
> 【4】 鸡蛋面疙瘩（spaetzle）:一种德国食品，类似面筋  
> 【5】 公共事业振兴署（World Progress Administration，1935-1943）：于一九三九年更名为World Projects Administration，是总统罗斯福颁布的新政中建立的政府机构，用于解决经济大萧条带来的大规模失业。——Wikipedia  
> 【6】 普希金《苏醒》，著于1816年，最后两句。大意是“让我在醒来前死去。”——Wikipedia


End file.
